


What happens when the truth comes out?

by komaedamylove



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Some soft boys, komaeda survives, what if the bottle didn't break au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaedamylove/pseuds/komaedamylove
Summary: “I know you just woke up, but I need to know,” he started, not looking at him,” do you know who tried to kill you?"





	What happens when the truth comes out?

**Author's Note:**

> An au inspired but art i saw on witter by @/ yndr4hope , in which, what if the bottle didn't break. i love their little comic, and it was labeled as "part one" so i hope there is more.
> 
> https://twitter.com/yndr4hope/status/1021379085203894272

His body burned, as if the fire was actually on him, instead of the other side of the curtain. The gashes on his left arm were nothing compared to his legs, and yet, his grip was loosening, fast. The blood on his hand, his own blood, made the metal slippery. Glancing up at the spear dangling dangerously over his stomach, he hoped that his luck would be enough to grant him a quick death by the poison vapour, or at least, make him unconscious quick enough that he would not have to suffer the pain the sharp metal would unboutbly bring. Or maybe he wouldn’t be so lucky. That would be his punishment, it would be what he deserved. A slow painful death by his own hand.

He could already hear the sound of the remaining members of his class returning, an indistinguishable voice directing the others to throw to the back of the room, the worst of the fire on the curtain. Soon, his plan would be complete. Soon he would be dead. Soon the traitor would be revealed.

Soon. 

The cracking of the fire grenades opening and the contents spilling out was barely audible over the roaring of the fire, but the substance was very quickly doing its job. If he was lucky, the poison grenade would break soon. The curtain was still consumed in flames but the fire grenades were doing their job, and it would not be long before he would be revealed. The last of the grenades hit the floor, but the sound of one bouncing off of it of the charred panels and along the floor was unmistakable. The canister skid along the floor and a small, purple smudge just under the broken seal of the cap told Komaeda all he needed to know. The grenade hadn’t broken. His plan had failed.

The sprinkles started up and aided in the extinguishing of the fire and he could hear the voices of the others more clearly, and the panic began to set in. The knife in his right hand prevented him from being able to free his other hand or his legs, but despite the agony it caused, Komaeda struggled against his own bindings, in vain as the rope would not loosen or snap, and the tape over his mouth kept him quiet, or at least mostly quiet, small whimpers escaping without his permission. And those small whimpers seemed to be enough to alert the others to his presence.

Various calls of his name were heard as they ran across the warehouse, shoes splashing through the puddles left by the sprinklers and over the wet cardboard, pulling back what remained of the curtain, followed by Sonia screaming.  
“Is.. is he dead?” she asked, stepping away uncertainly, but when he heard her, it sounded like Sonia was miles away, like he was trying to listen to her through a wall on the other side of the room,  
Hajime and Akane seemed to sway in his vision as they talked, not loud enough for him to be hear, though that could be blamed on his eyes watering over, and his ears feeling like they were a million miles away, and then the two of them are moving.

Almost distantly, he could vaguely feel the ropes being untied from around his ankles and around his left wrist. Sore as it was, his hand relaxed when the metal chain was removed from his grip, fingers slightly stiff from being in the same position for so long. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Akane slowly lowering it, while Sonia pulled it to the side to lay it on the floor, the sound of metal hitting the concrete echoing through the now destroyed warehouse.

It was just his luck that his plan failed.  
Luck. it always came down to his own luck. That word apparently ruled his entire life, though more like ruin it, it seemed. The others would tell him later that he’s be lucky to survive. That he’s lucky to not be a victim after everything that had happened to their friends over the last few weeks.

Movement on his right caught his attention, and as of he’d appeared, Hajime was kneeling beside him, carefully peeling back the tape from his mouth, a few involuntary sounds escaping him. More escaped from him as the knife was removed from the hand, and something was tied around it tightly to try and hold off the bleeding. It felt like another person though. Like it wasn’t actually his hand that had been impaled, everything just felt so distant. Komaeda could feel his body being moved, cradled, lifted, by Hajime of all people. He was so sure the other boy hated him after the most recent events.

Komaeda bit on the inside of his cheek to keep himself quiet as Hajime tried to carefully adjust how he was hold him, and then they were moving. His eyes became heaven, and despite him trying to keep his eyes open, and the sound of Hajime voices trying to tell him to stay awake, he soon succumbed to the persistence of unconsciousness.

 

Before he even opened his eyes, he knew he was somewhere else. He could feel the light of the sun against his skin, and the softness of the sheets under his was undeniable. He was in one of the cottages. He could hear movement on his side, the sound of blinds being closed, making the room slightly darker.

Opening his eyes, it still took Komaeda a moment to adjust to the light. His entire body ached, though that was his own fault he supposed. He could feel the bandages around his limbs, and he briefly wondered who had done them, since their nurse had left them quite a while ago now.  
His hand no longer ached from where he’d been holding the chain of the spear. In fact, it was probably the only part of him that didn’t hurt.  
The rest of his body ached, in a way that felt like there was no end to it, like the pain would last forever.

Slowly he turned his head to the source of the sound. Hajime. The talentless student was peeking through a gap in the blinds, maybe looking out for something?  
Komaeda’s movement must have caught his attention, because Hajime moved away from the blinds, and moved over to the bed, reaching on to the bedside table, and picking up a bottle and a packet. Komaeda tried to push himself up into a sitting position, but a gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him, and instead, Hajime used his free hand to move the pillows under the white haired boys head, holding him in a slightly more elevated position.

“Don’t,” was all he said, then offered Komaeda the bottle and packet. Water and painkillers. Komaeda shifted slowly, and this time Hajime didn’t stop him, and he propped himself up against the pillows to take the painkillers and drink the water without spilling it down himself. When he was done, Hajime too the packet and out it back on the table.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, sitting beside Komaeda, taking the water bottle and putting it on the table when it was handed back to him. The only way Komaeda could think to describe how he felt was sore, but he doubted that was the kind of answer Hajime was looking for. After a moment of silence, he answered.

“I feel, hopeful, if not a little bit sore in my legs.”

Hajime rolled his eyes, but a small smile showed he wasn’t annoyed, maybe more relieved at his response. A typical response from the white haired boy. The smile didn’t last long though, and Hajime looked back at the closed blinds. A heavy sigh left him.

“I know you just woke up, but I need to know,” he started, not looking at him,” do you know who tried to kill you?”

Ah. That question. He’d been wondering when it would be coming. How was he supposed to tell Hajime that he was the one trying to kill himself. But if he lied and said someone else, something really bad could happen. If he tried to blame someone else, would there be a trial? Would there be one anyway since there was an attempted murder? Knowing Hajime, he would have probably asked the others to investigate while he wasn’t there. Would there be enough evidence to lead them back to him? Would they find out the secret of the unbroken fire grenade? 

“I don’t.. I can’t,” Komaeda stared down at the bedsheet. Hajime turned to look at him.

“you … can’t?” He asked, confused, “can’t what?”

Komaeda shook his head, and looked up at him. His hands were shaking, he didn’t expect this to be so hard. He could lie so easily normally, but now, he couldn’t bring himself to do it, but at the same time, telling the truth was not an option either. There was no telling how Hajime would react to his plan, or how the others would when he eventually told them. Hajime actually meant something to him, and if he lost him, that would likely crush him. He’d never been lucky enough to have any true friendships before, this was the closest he’d ever gotten, and he couldn’t lose it now.

“Komaeda please, I need to know,” he said, taking Komaeda’s unbandaged hand in his,”we all need to know so we can stop who ever it was who tried to kill you. They might try again, or got after some else entirely. If they try again, we might not be able to save you again, or whoever the next victim could be.”

Komaeda stayed silent, and which made Hajime frustrated, he let go of Komaeda’s hand and grabbed both his shoulders, pulling the white haired boy closer to him.

“Tell me, I know you know who it was,” Hajime’s voice was shaking in the same way as someone about to cry, but he couldn’t tell if it was because he was upset or angry. Maybe a combination of the two.

“Someone tried to kill you and I need to know who it was so I- so we can stop them, as long as you’re in danger, I won’t stop looking, I need to keep you safe! I need to keep everyone safe! Please, just tell m-”

“No one tried to kill me!”

The truth was out. There was no taking this back now. He had to finish what he started.

“Nobody tried to kill, other than myself,” Komaeda said, his voice significantly quieter than the shout he’d just let out. Hajimes hands dropped from his shoulders and fell to his side. Even without looking up at the boy, Komaeda could almost feel the look of shock and horror on the brown haired boys face.

“I tried to kill myself to lure out the traitor. It was the only way. There was no one else to sacrifice, everyone else has to survive. You all have worth, I don’t. It was a good trade. A useless fool such as myself, for the identity of the traitor, it would be a win win!” 

Komaeda’s voice was just as shaky as Hajime’s. When he looked up, he wished he hadn’t. Hajime was by no means an ugly crier, but it wasn’t exactly his most pleasant face either. Hajime reached out to him, hands shaking as he brushed over his skin, touch careful, as if the slightest amount of pressure would bruise or entirely break Komaeda, and he pulled him close, while shifting forwards also, until he’d fully pulled him into a gentle embrace. 

“You, you are not a useless fool, your life is not an acceptable trade for anything.” his voice was as soft as his touch, and Komaeda didn’t know how to react. He couldn’t remember the last time he was treated like this, like he mattered to anyone. His eyes burned. Tears. He was about to cry, and he couldn’t stop himself. His left arm protested the sudden movement as he threw his arms around the other boy, burying his face against Hajime’s neck, and just let himself go. Never once did Hajime let him go or tell him to get off. Instead, without disconnecting them, the reserve student moved the both of them so they were both on the bed more comfortably, his back against the wall, and Komaeda so close to him he might as well have been on his lap.

They stayed like that until the both of them drifted off, exhausted from the days events, Hajime’s arms wrapped around Komaeda as if that was enough to protect him from the rest of the world, and in that moment, it was.


End file.
